


Chocolate Milk

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bartender!Derek, Clubbing, I've never been good at tagging, M/M, background Scott/Isaac/Allison, they're at a bar and Stiles should be in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “yes, i know this is a bar but you’re a rlly hot bartender and i panicked and said “cHOCOLATE MILK” when you asked me what i wanted to drink, now i just want to crawl away and hide forever” sterek au :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of some prompts that I was taking on [tumblr](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com) and I wanted to post them on here just in case something happens to my blog.
> 
> Prompts are now closed.

The club was noisy. It was noisy and just not Stiles’ scene. If it was any other night, he would be right there with Scott taking shot after shot of who knows what, but his tomorrow is his first day at his dream job and he can’t, he CAN’T show up hungover.

But still, Scott thought they should celebrate even though they celebrated a couple weeks ago when the lady at Human Resources of Hale Corp called and told Stiles he was the new assistant of the CFO.

Okay, it wasn’t his dream job, but it was on it’s way. Stiles would do anything to get a position at the firm and now that he had his foot in the door, he just needed to work his way up the ladder and pray that the old bastard that has his dream job will croak in a timely manner.

That was all good and dandy, but he still found himself in the club with a drunk Scott who was being felt up by a tall shaggy haired boy while talking up a dark haired girl. Stiles wanted nothing but to get out of there. He should have been in bed an hour ago.

He sauntered to the bar and leaned against it looking out to the dance floor to keep an eye on Scott while the couple next to him groaned into the others kiss. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“What can I get you?” the voice behind the bar.

“I’ll have a-” Stiles took that moment to turn and see nothing short of an angel starring back at him. He was wearing a black, skin tight leather vest with a black tie around his neck. He looked less than thrilled to be serving drinks but there was something about his beard and the not so obvious bunny teeth that made Stiles’ brain short circuit. He looked like he should be at a Chip N’ Dale show rather than this sleezy ass club. “I’ll have,” Stiles’ brain to mouth connection exploded.

The bartender put his hands on the counter in front of him and tilted his head and a raised eyebrows as if to ask “a what you moron?”

“Another shot!” a slur comes from down the counter. Dark and Broody, huffs out a sigh and turns to walk down to give the guy another shot. Stiles just lowers his head and mentally reprimands himself for not answering the dude’s question.

“Decide what you want yet?” Dark and Broody is back and still starring Stiles in the face. Eyebrows still higher than Stiles felt were necessary. Stiles tries to laugh but all he can manage is,

“CHOCOLATE MILK!” and for some ungodly reason there was a lull in the music and it felt like the entire club heard the order before the monotonous drone of the beat started back up. Stiles was mortified. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. This was how he was going to die. Right here, right now, in this shitty club in front of the hottest man he had ever seen.

Dark and Broody was nice enough not to say anything and just looked at him, tilted his head down and raised his his right eyebrow in confusion. Stiles wanted, nay, needed to go home, crawl into his bed and die.

He never had a shot, but if he did, his childish demand for chocolate milk had ruined any possibility of anything happening.

“DD?” Dark and Broody asks, he turns away and grabs a glass from the counter behind him. It had never occurred to Stiels to play it off his horrible excuse for a drink order as something else. In his defense he couldn't stop cursing himself inside his head but now that Dark and Broody gave him an out, he was going to take it. 

“Oh yeah, Haha. I’m the DD! Designated driver! That’s me alright. Gotta keep the streets safe ya know?” he didn’t know what to do with his hands so they flailed in front of his face for a few seconds then somehow made their way to his hips. The never ending curse inside his mind continued and some how took physical manifestation as him liking his top lip.

“Drinks are free for DDs, though I don’t have chocolate milk. Is Coke fine?” Of course he was cool with this, Dark and Broody probably short circuits brains on the daily. Dark and Broody moves to the Soda Gun and starts pouring the glass of Coke he mentioned earlier.

He puts it down on the counter and winks before walking back down the bar refilling drinks as he makes his way back to Stiles.

“So, is it your friend's birthday?” Dark and Broody picks up a glass from the well and starts cleaning it while Stiles sips at his Coke.

“No. We’re supposed to be celebrating my new job, but, I start in the morning so I don’t know why Scott thought bringing me tonight was a good idea. At least he’s having fun though.” Scott was sandwiched between the two he was talking to earlier. The guy was feeling him up and the girl was pressing herself into Scott’s front.

“Oh! Where are you starting?”

“Hale Corp? It’s a small tech company that started in Seattle. They just moved their headquarters here though. It’s the CEO’s hometown and she wanted to be closer to her family or something.” Stiles took another sip of his drink and leaned on the bar, the stool next to him opened up and he slipped onto it before someone else could take it.

“No way! My sister works at Hale Corp. I suppose I do too kinda, got me this bullshit position I’m pretty sure she made up just so that I don’t have to work here.” Dark and Broody motioned to the club.

“Oh, small world then huh? I’m Stiles. Maybe I’ll see you around the office then?” Stiles stretched his hand out. He could totally get used to seeing this fine man at work everyday. Admittedly he also wanted to see him in a suit, though the vest he was wearing now would fuel many of Stiles’ Happy Fun Times.  

“Derek,” Dark and Broody- Derek- reached over the counter and shook Stiles’ hand. “Who knows, maybe we could even grab lunch sometime.” Stiles wanted to scream, he had somehow turned this whole situation around.

“Well Derek, thanks for the Coke, but I must be getting my very intoxicated friend home and safe in his own bed before he decides to bring those two home with him. It was nice meeting you,” Stiles was surprised at how constructed and not “I’m-staring-at-your-beard-and-wondering-if-it-would-give-me-beard-burn-and-if-beard-burn-hurts-if-it’s-on-our-thighs” that sentence was.

Derek just smiled and Stiles pulled away from the bar and went to pull Scott off of the dance floor. His best friend only complained moderately and with promises of calling the couple he left. Stiles got him out into the parking lot and into the car.

Stiles tucked Scott in and moved to his own room after making sure Scott had a bucket next to his bed and that he was on his stomach. The memories of Derek and his politeness to Stiles’ bumbling idiocy made him smile as he brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas.

Stiles stared at the ceiling and thought about how he was going to have to get up in 5 hours to get to work but that didn’t matter. Because if on the off chance he would run into Derek tomorrow, and maybe even have lunch it was worth being a little tired. His stomach filled with butterflies.

 

The next morning Stiles was sitting behind his new desk twiddling his thumbs because his boss still wasn’t there 30 minutes after the time he was instructed to be there. Stiles found him hoping that D. Hale was unable to keep his position and through some magically hierarchy thing he was the next in line for the position.

The idea of having S. Stilinski on the door was interrupted by the elevator door opening. Stiles turned to greet the man that was his boss, but instead of an old man, grey with age and dying of his high cholesterol, was a tall man, with dark hair, and broody eyebrows.

“Derek?” Stiles called out.

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” Derek in a suit was going to put Stiles in an early grave. His firm muscles filled out the suit like nothing he’d ever seen before and his hair rather than the tousled look he had last night was neatly gelled back.

“I’m the assistant to the CFO. What are you doing here?” Stiles didn’t know what to think. When Derek had said he worked at Hale Corp too, he thought the bartender was talking about like, mail room or something.

“My sister owns the company, this is the bullshit job she gave me.” Stiles couldn’t believe it, and from the look on Derek face, neither could he.

“So I guess that’s a no on lunch then,” Stiles decided he should do his job and assist Derek. His heart sank a little at the loss of the potential relationship, but he had a job to do, and dammit he was going to do that job well. He walked over and plucked the briefcase out of Derek’s hand and went to put it on the desk in the office just beyond his new desk. “Do you want something to drink?”

With a shit eating grin Derek replies “Chocolate milk.”

There was no way this was going to end well at all.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment or just hitting the kudos button.


End file.
